The Ultimate Possession
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: This story is somewhat a parody to The Flower. Ryuga continues his attempt to absorb Gumball's powers, but he has created possession disaster...


**Title: The Ultimate Possession**

**Author: MysteryUnlocker45**

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi and Ben Boqcuelet**

In Metal Fight Beyblade World

A ghost of Ryuga flew to the air. It heads to Elmore first. Then, when arriving at Elmore Junior High, Ryuga wants to possess Gumball but he is not in there yet. So, Ryuga decides to possess some kids first. He spots Carmen. "The good one to possess!" he says. Carmen saw Ryuga, who is heading toward her. "Who are you? What the-?!" too late, she is completely possessed by Ryuga. Then, Teri, who is heading to Carmen, talked to her. "Hi, Carmen! How is your day today?" she asked happily, only to be violent-reacted by Carmen. "Tell me where is Gumball Watterson!" she says. "Carmen! What happened to you?" Teri shouts. This interacts other girls.

However, Ryuga was bored to possess Carmen, so he started possessing the next target, Leslie. Leslie goes violently as he confuses some boys. He even messes up Miss Simian's class as Ryuga violently possessing him.

Meanwhile, Gumball, Darwin and Penny are having lunch together. They are startled by Rocky shouting. "Help! Tina Rex has gone crazy!" it was revealed that Ryuga has possessed Tina Rex, Gumball's worst enemy.

Tina roared as she ruins the school. Ryuga has completely possessed her. However, he didn't see Gumball due to he is busy possessing Tina. "ROAR! Where are you, Gumball Watterson!" she roared. "Gumball, we must run! I think there is a ghost possessing Tina Rex!" Penny pulls Gumball's hand in panic. "Uh, I remember that man is looking for me since I have Duo Uranus…" Gumball said.

In Metal Fight Beyblade World, Ginga is looking for Ryuga's spirit is gone somewhere. "I think he is continuing his strive for absorbing Gumball's powers!" Kenta says. "Let's move!" Ginga says.

Back at Elmore, Gumball, Darwin and Penny was hiding in the storage. Soon, someone is banging through the door. "It is—that man!" Gumball says. Ryuga proceed to barge in and quickly possesses Penny. "I have found you, Gumball Watterson!" Penny says in a deep voice, indicating that she is possessed by Ryuga.

"Darwin! Now we must get rid of him!" Gumball runs, as Penny chases him and Darwin. Then, Gumball and Darwin runs back to their home. "Open up! Dad!" Gumball banged the door. Darwin sees Penny is rushing down the street. Finally Gumball uses Duo Uranus to barge in to the house, and he and Darwin hides behind the sofa.

Finally, Ryuga stops possessing Penny and gets in to the house, and doubted for a while whether he must possess Richard or Nicole. Seeing the blue cat that ever fights him, Ryuga shows himself. "We meet back again, Miss Nicole." Ryuga says. "What did you want to do to Gumball?" Nicole growled. "I want to absorb his powers, so I GONNA POSSESS YOU!" Ryuga quickly possesses Nicole and control her body. "Oh, no! Worst thing has happened—he possesses Mom!" Gumball shows himself. "Gumball Watterson, I have found you! Battle me now!" Nicole, who is possessed by Ryuga says in a deep voice.

"No, I am not!" Gumball runs upstairs along with Darwin. Ryuga starts using Nicole's athletic ability to chase the two boys. The two hides in their room, but the two are extremely late—Ryuga barged in using Nicole's athletic ability—again. Gumball and Darwin are cornered.

Meanwhile, Ginga and Kenta are rushing down in Elmore's street. "I have put a mini-chip on Ryuga's headwear, so we can locate him! He is in the Wattersons' house!" Kenta says. "I have feelings that he possesses Ms. Nicole…" Ginga says.

Back at the Wattersons' home, Gumball and Darwin are cornered. "Please… can you stop your strive for absorbing my powers?" Gumball was very scared. "No, I am not! I will continue for absorbing your powers!" Ryuga says. "What do you mean?! I will not absorb the powers of my own son!" Nicole, who is finally getting mad at Ryuga controlling her body, starts to fight against Ryuga's ghost. "No, you are not! I who wants to absorb his powers!" Ryuga possesses her back. "No! Get out of my body!" Nicole fought back. "No until your son gave tremendous amount of powers!" Ryuga says while possessing her again. SLAP! Nicole finally slaps herself. But when she sees her right hand turned purple again, she accidently slaps herself.

Ryuga succeed to regain control over Nicole's body and, she is ready to absorb Gumball's powers. "Hold it right there, Ryuga!" Kenta suddenly barges in. "Kenta, where is him?" Ginga says. "He is in Mom's body." Gumball says. "That was right—Ryuga! Get out of her body!" Ginga pointed to Nicole, who is still possessed by Ryuga. "You dare to disturb me, Ginga? So I will absorb your powers too!" Nicole jumped to Ginga and landed at him.

"Help, Kenta!" Ginga was actually panicky. Kenta and Gumball restrained a possessed Nicole and they bring her downstairs. They caged her in a giant cage.

"Now we must capture him again. We must stop him from trying to absorb Gumball's powers!" Kenta says, pulling out a ghost vacuum."Okay. Now, how to release him from Mom's body? We don't know it yet!" Gumball says. "Okay. Now we say: Light, hope and Blader Spirit." Kenta said. Ginga, Kenta, Anais, Gumballl, Darwin and Richard chant it multiple times. Out of frustration, Nicole, who is still possessed by Ryuga was saying, "Stop, that's the words I hate! Stop it… STOP IT! RAAAAAH!" her eyes and mouth finally shines in a dark purple color as Ryuga was released from Nicole's body.

The cage destroyed as Ryuga was released. "Kenta! The Ghost Vacuum!" Ginga says. "Okay…" Kenta was about to pull it out and turn it on, but was backfired by Ryuga possessing his body. "Gumball! Give me your powers!" Kenta, who is possessed by Ryuga attacked Gumball. "Stop that work, you naughty Dragon Emperor! You will not absorb any of my brother's powers!" Anais landed on him. However Ryuga quickly possesses Anais. "Gumball! Give him your powers, or… What did you say?! I will not do that!" Anais replied. "No! I will control your body!" Ryuga possesses back her as Anais turned dark purple again. "You big nautical emperor, stop possessing me!" Anais punched herself as finally Ryuga overcontrols her.

"Stop possessing my daughter, you naughty Dragon Emperor!" Nicole landed at Anais in attempt to free her from Ryuga. However, Ryuga again possesses Nicole, as she rages toward Gumball. "Let's restrain him!" Ginga poked Richard's shoulder. The two restrains a possessed Nicole, as she continues to fight her own control. "Let's do it again." Kenta says. The group does the same thing, chanting the words that Ryuga hates, and Nicole was suffering the same effect again.

Ryuga was freed. And he however wreaks havoc trough the room. However, Ginga pulls out a Ghost-Bottle absorber 5000 as Ryuga stops his attempt from possessing Richard. And Kenta turned on the vacuum.

"No absorbing powers anymore, Ryuga." Kenta said while pulling out the Ghost Vacuum. He absorbed Ryuga to the vacuum. The Wattersons tries to wake Nicole up as she is knocked unconscious from possession. After a while, Nicole wakes up. "What happened to me?" Nicole said. "You are possessed by Ryuga, Mom. Good thing that Ryuga has gone absorbed to the ghost vacuum." Gumball said.

Finally, the second strive for absorbing Gumball's powers ended with that. Ginga and Kenta go back to their world with Ryuga trapped in the Ghost Vacuum.

**End of the Line**

**Note: FLAMES/ NEGATIVE REVIEWS ARE NOT ALLOWED/FORBIDDEN IN MY ENTIRE STORY! THOSE WHO MAKE NEGATIVE REVIEWS, I WILL DECIDE THAT IS MY OWN MADE STORY POLICY: NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
